Harry Potter Prompt
by crai22
Summary: The Plot Bunnies have invaded my mind and I couldn't resist posting this rather interesting prompt to see if anybody would take it. If you do please alert me so that I can read your story, thank you and have a good day.


There once stood a river with water as black as night, who's mist was as cold as the darkest of winter nights. Many of travelers have tried to cross, and just as many of travelers has fallen to the swirling tides.

One day though there came a trio of brothers, each one as different from one another as can be, yet just as similar. The eldest of which was a scholar who sought out the truth of the world, arrogant he was but a smarter man there was none.

The middle of these brothers was known as a philosopher, one who sought many ideals but blinded by their own beliefs. Finally there was youngest brother, a humble child who simply sought to make their own path in our world.

Three brother's oh so different from each other, but each with their own tragic tail having lost their own parents at a very young age. From each trial the brothers grew stronger, from each challenge they learned a new lesson, from each adventure they faced Death.

When the three brothers approached the river on their journey they created but a simple bridge unknowingly escaping Death's grip once again. Feeling cheated of his rightful due once again, Death decided to give each brother a trinket that would bring them closer to his grasp.

Appearing in the middle of the bridge, Death attempted to trick each brother by saying he would grant each one of them a signal boon.

The first brother, arrogantly thinking he could outsmart Death asked for an item that would allow him to be the most powerful item in existence. For this, Death grabbed a stick from a nearby Elder Tree, and from it crafted a wand that would amplify his power beyond mortal limits.

The second brother, foolishly wishing to humiliate Death asked for an item that would allow one to bring a loved one back from the dead. For this, Death reached into the river below and plucked a smooth black stone from which one could call a specter back from the other side.

Finally the third brother, wisely weary of Death asked for a way to leave this place without fear of being watched. For this, Death irritably gave up his own cloak to the brother that, when worn, would allow one to be invisible from even Death itself.

Soon after departing the three brother's went on their way to search for their own path in life, unaware of the powers they now wielded. The eldest brother soon came upon a man that had humiliated they in the past, and killed the man in cold blood while parading around his new wand in a drunken stupor.

By dawn's light the man had passed on and his wand had disappeared into the eves of myth, never to be seen again. The second brother, returned home and sought to summon the spirit of his dead lover, only to be saddened upon hearing the pain that he was causing her.

By dawn's light the man had hanged himself, the stone's power going unknown to his family as it slowly drove those nearby it insane. Finally the youngest brother, holding Death's cloak close, disappeared from the eve's of history, never to be seen again.

When his time had come, he gave his the Death's boon to his own descendant and heir, before greeting Death like an old friend. Many days have come and past since the Death gave out the treasures and the story had faded from history into legend, and from legend into myth.

* * *

"The final friend to greet is Death" - Ignotus Peverell - Harry Potter

"The final enemy to defeat is Death" - Cadmus Peverell - Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort

"The final fear to face is Death" - Antioch Peverell - Unknown

Greetings, if anyone is reading this then you have stumbled upon my newest idea to make a story with. The reason I'm posting this is rather simple, despite the fact that I think this is a good idea I don't really have the time or creativity to create this story.

As you might have figured out this is a retelling of the Harry Potter series with a twist, while many people have thought of doing this, and no doubt have done, I've thought of a new angle. Unoriginal but I thought of trying to base the story heavily on the idea of the Deathly Hollows, with each of the three brother's having a descendent.

As you can see above I've included three sayings and attached them to one of the three brothers of the Peverell family alongside their descendants. In this case I wanted to add in a third descendant to the Peverell family that comes from the third brother who was said to have gotten the Elder Wand before losing it.

In case anyone is wondering which items goes to which family, also in case anyone is truly lazy and doesn't do the research on the subject.

Ignotus Peverell - Harry Potter - Invisibility Cloak

Cadmus Peverell - Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort - Resurrection Stone

Antioch Peverell - Unknown - Elder Wand

I would also like to point out that yes, those are the actual names of the Peverell family that I got off of the HP-Wiki. Anyways, time to move on to the list!

* * *

The Do List -

1\. An OC that is related to the Antioch Peverell. Their name, looks, and gender is up to you.

2\. The OC must go to Hogwarts at the same time as Harry Potter and befriend him during year 1. How they meet is up to you.

3\. The OC must be a bookworm who has a similar background to both Harry and Voldemort.

-a. Lost their parents at a young age.

-b. Had a harsh time living in the beginning.

-c. Didn't know of magic in the beginning.

three Peverell descendants must have unique abilities related to their lines only such as the following.

-a. Harry can only die a natural death or by his own hands.

-i. Rather self explanatory and is a rather OP ability when you think about it.

-b. Voldemort can use Soul Magic with ease. ex.

=i. Avada Kedavra

=ii. Horcrux

=iii. Inferi

-c. The OC can turn their very Life Force into magic or to boost their magic. Side Notes.

=i. Can stop death for a time but causes great pain both parties.

=ii. Can potentially block the AK but is severely weakened as a result.

=iii. Can force spirits to move on if they choose so.

5\. All three must be aware of their respective abilities, even if only preferably, with the OC being rather reluctant to discuss or use said ability.

6\. The ending battle must be a three way between Harry, Voldemort, and the OC over who should become the Master of Death.

-a. Voldemort wants the power for himself

-b. Harry to prevent Voldemort from gaining said power

-c. OC to destroy the items once and for all

7\. In the end Voldemort has the Elder Wand but the OC has the Resurrection Stone which can counteract them using his/her Life Force for spells.

* * *

The Don't List -

a. No Dark Lord, evil, or insane Harry or OC

b. No Harry x OC, Harry x Voldemort, or OC x Voldemort

c. No Werewolf, Vampire, or hybrid creature OC

e. No OC betraying Harry or vice versa

f. No Super-God-Unstoppable characters

g. No Hearms

* * *

The Maybe List -

a. Bashing of Weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore, Ministry members - though do try to keep it light

b. Freeing Serious and turning in Pettigrew

c. Removing Harry from the Dursleys

d. Removal of the Horcrux from Harry early.

e. Relationships of any kind. ex. boy x boy, girl x girl, boy x girl

f. Animagus training

g. Prankster Harry - again try to keep it light and prevent him from being a bully

h. Harry sees the OC as a brother/sister

i. Wandless Magic

* * *

crai22: Welp... I finally got around to writing this idea at least.

Harry Potter: Isn't this the first time you actually used me in your writing?

Miota: Strangely enough... yes it is the first time he's used you.

Harry: Ah! So your the infamous Miota!

Miota: You've heard of me?

Harry: Nyep, Danny said that you normally had to deal with this crazy idiot. (Points at crai22)

crai22: OI! I resent that... mostly.

Harry and Miota: (Stars blankly at author while crickets sound in the background)

Harry: I don't want to know... but for some reason I really do.

Miota: You get use to him... eventually... though mind you I think I'm going on a vacation soon to Earthland.

Harry: Isn't that the place with the crazy destructive guide Fairy Tail?

Miota: Yep, he's what you call a mundane, or he could be a Squib if he's capable of getting into the Ministry like that, so he won't be capable of surviving that place.

Harry: Sweet! Can I come with you, it would be better than listen to the sheeple anyways.

Miota: Sure!

crai22: (Watch as Harry and Miota walk out of the building blankly) ...

Voldemort: So this is the infamous crai22 huh?

crai22: Oh Shit... I own nothing! (Quickly ducks an AK that was throwen at them)

Voldemort: COME BACK HERE YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! (Fling's more AK at crai22 before proceeding to chase him.)

Danny: Uh... I don't even want to know... later everyone.


End file.
